A Crash Landing
by Scrapbook Original
Summary: Andy has been gone for 6 months and Sam has pretty much given up on their life together. When an accident occurs, it may force Andy to rely on him once again. Set post 3x13
1. Explosions and what not

Chapter 1

Andy's POV

Andy swung her hair over to one side and laughed as she and Nick walked arm in arm toward Mike's drug store. She was sweating under her jean jacket, as it was early summer in Toronto. She laughed inwardly at her choice of clothes tonight. Andy would never have worn a cheetah print top, jean jacket, black leather mini skirt, and feather earrings that hit her shoulders. But then she wasn't Andy tonight. She was Maya Louis. Maya put her eyeliner on too heavily for Andy's taste and chewed her gum too obnoxiously.

The man next to her wasn't Nick but Davie Knox, a painter from NYC. She had even begun to call him that when they were alone. Simply, so she wouldn't forget or accidentally refer to him as Nick, or Collins during a deal.

Tonight the plan was simple… walk in, pretend to be buying a pregnancy test…. Walk out. Easy. She took a deep breath as Nick opened the door and the cool breeze from inside hit them. They stumbled in pretending to be tipsy.

He let go of her so she could walk to the feminine care isle. She cleared the store with her eyes, pure instinct. It was empty except for a teenager near the back of the store. He was restocking sodas. She scanned the array of tests with her eyes, trying to look focused.

She heard Nick behind her as he walked up to the cashier. "Hey man, are you Mike?"

"Yes"

"Then can I get um…" He cleared his throat and lowered it so she had to strain to hear.

"See I talked to Robbie down in Burlington, he told me if I ever came up here I should get some from you."

"I don't know any Robbie and I don't do that stuff here…. "Nick interrupted. "Naw Naw man, Robbie said you got the best dope in town, he said ask for Mikey, and you see my girl over there…"

Andy took her cue spinning slightly to glance in Nick's direction. "Thinks she might be preggos and I don't know how I'm going to deal, so I kind of need it tonight man, think you can help me out. "

There was a long pause and Andy picked up a test and examined it. "Yea ok give me a sec." The man started to the door behind the register. It had worked, so Robbie and Mike were involved. Maybe they were brothers. That would make since.

She took a step to her left but just then she heard a loud exploding sound as she lost her footing, and everything went black.

Sams POV

"Aww man Ollie, your getting that burger all over the place." Sam said picking up a French fry that had somehow made its way over to the driver's side of the car and throwing it back at Oliver as he ate his food.

Oliver spoke with a full mouth, "I wab humbree." "Yea I can see that." Sam chuckled. He usually hated night shifts but somehow when he and Ollie had night shift together he enjoyed it.

The past 6 months had been really hard for him. At first after she left he tried to put out a missing persons on her, before Tracy convinced him that she was probably on a UC assignment. What really convinced him was the fact that Collins was also missing. Still he didn't know which was worse, that she might have been kidnapped, or that she chose a UC assignment over his vow to do anything and everything to get her back.

He still loved her, he probably always would, and he almost never stopped thinking about her. The only time he was actually able to forget about her was when he was assigned to night shifts with Oliver. They were constantly stopping for midnight snacks. The food was mostly for Oliver but Sam ate sometimes.

Tonight they had stopped at Burger King. They hadn't been back on the road after their pit stop for more than 5 minutes when a car in front of them rolled through a stop sign. "Don't do it Sammy, that's just cruel." Oliver took a sip of his soda, "besides too much paper work.

"Oliver, he broke a law and it's our duty to give him a ticket." Sam turned his grinning face to where Oliver could see the famous dimples.

" Nah, Sammy your just bored. Tell you what, let's turn right here and go down queen. Maybe we can find some drug deals to bust."

"Sounds good to me." Sam said making the right turn. "Later we should…" But Oliver was interrupted. They hadn't gone two-hundred feet when the drug store up the road exploded and burst into flames.


	2. Realizations and Memory loss

Chapter 2

Sam's POV

Sam left the car on and ran toward the scene. Behind him he heard Oliver speak into his radio. "Dispatch we have a 10-80 at 47 Queen St, we need ETF and Medical Assistance immediately. Sammy wait you don't know what you going into."

Sam had made it to the crumbling wall and looked inside. He saw a women lying in the ruble. He knew he had to go in after her. "Sammy wait." "There is a girl in there Oliver I'm going over to her." "Sam you should wait for ETF, you don't know if there might be another explosion." But Sam wasn't listening as he pushed his way through the rumble towards her. "You're as stubborn as hell you know that." Oliver ranted from behind.

We he reached her he saw that she was laying on her side her brown hair going in all directions. In her left hand she held a half blown up pregnancy test. He kneeled down next to her and reached for her wrist, and finding the pulse breathed a sigh of relief.

In the background he was faintly aware of Oliver searching around in the ruble. "Dispatch we have a possible 10-54, better call homicide." That's when he heard the sirens. He turned and watched Oliver kneel down to a man lying in the ruble and take his pulse.

He began to push the hair out of her face as she regained concisions and stirred. She turned and tried to sit up. That's when he noticed the blood running from her ears and the gash across her face from where she hit the metal isle as she fell. It was pretty deep and the blood had trickled out of it and down her face. He would have done something else, but the ambulance would be here any second.

"It's alright mam, your safe now, but don't try to sit up, you might be injured." She mumbled a bit, obviously disoriented and then. "Swarek." For a second he was stunned but then looked down. Duh his name tag. "Yes mam, my name is Officer Sam Swarek from 15 division, just relax you're going to be alright." But she had already faded back into unconsciousness.

Sam sat in the parade room as Best with the assistance of Nash, told the rest of the officers about what was going on. "Now last night was the third in what we now believe to be a series of serial bombings targeting local connections to a drug ring." Nash walked over to the board and placed up 2 photos as Frank spoke.

Nash shifted toward them, "This is Damian Gregory, owns...owned an auto parts store on Weston Boulevard before it was bombed back in February. 4 people were injured along with Damian who was killed. He was one of our suspects when were looking into the local drug ring we believe is run by members of the family." She pointed to the other picture. "Which leads us to Lance Gregory, Damian's brother. He was also a suspect. His car rental shop was blown up last week. He and one other worker died from the blast. Then there is Michael Foley who died last night in the bombing. He was Damian and Lance's brother in-law. He owned Mike's drug store on Queen." She paused putting up more photos.

"Now it seems as if the target in all of the bombings was the owner of the store and a possible person of interest in our investigation into the drug ring. There are 3 possible witnesses from last night a man and women, possibly a couple, and a fifteen year old employee. The man is in surgery after severe head trauma; he was very close to the store owner and where we assume the bomb went off. The girl and young store employee are in better condition, but still in ICU. Since there was no evidence left behind at either of the last 2 bombings we have nothing to go on, except last night's bombing."

Frank stopped her, "Were hoping that since this one is so fresh we can pick up some leads. Diaz, Peck go back to the crime scenes take statements, interview possible witness. Swarek go back to the hospital and see if the Girl is awake and get her statement. Alright, Lets serve, protect and get to it."

Andy's POV

To say that her head hurt would be an understatement. It was throbbing. On top of that there was this ringing in her ears that didn't seem to want to go away. She didn't know where she was; only that she had been at the Penny. The last thing she remembered was being at the Penny, and feeling almost as bad as she did now. Sam had just dumped her and that hurt almost as much as her head. Almost.

She noticed a faint beeping noise, and finally opened her eyes. The bright white walls of a hospital room greeted her. Then she started to freak out. She jumped up slightly and the little beeping noise notified her that her heart had begun to race.

Just then a hand grabbed her arm, "Mam it's alright, I'm Officer Sam Swarek. I am the one who rescued you from the store. You are safe now." She turned and looked. It was Sam. She rolled her eyes. Oh great, it was him. The man that had broken her heart and was for some reason calling her mam.

"God, Sam what are you doing here and what happened to me." She sounded scared, because truth be told she kind of was. "Mam you were in a drug store that blew up, do you remember?"

"Stop Calling me Mam, Sam, I mean I know you broke up with me but do you seriously want me to start calling you sir to, and can you get the doctor, I need some more pain meds, God, my head hurts." Andy fell back against the bed.

Sam's expression changed as the realization hit him, "Andy?" He said quietly, like he was not quite ready to believe it.

"Wait you mean to tell me you didn't recognize me Sam? Wow that makes me feels great." She was annoyed, of course she was. What universe had she woken up in?

"Andy, your face, it's…." He trailed off. "It's what?" She jumped up trying to touch it. That's when she realized there was a great big bandage in a diagonal across her face, just allowing her to see out of both eyes.

"You must have cut your face when you fell. What were you doing in there by the way? Did it have to do with the drug rings?" Andy was really confused by now and slightly frustrated. Who did he think he was sitting here at her bedside, pretending he cared?

"I don't know Sam, I don't remember."

"What do you mean you don't remember?"

Andy scoffed, "I mean that the last thing I remember is you breaking up with me!"


	3. What is Normal?

**Soooo sorry it has taken me so long to update. Thanks for all the great reviews. Hope you enjoy...**

Sam's POV

Sam ducked as Andy's hair brush came flying at his head. " Ahh" She screamed. "Why can't I remember Sam? It's been 6 days of working with the therapist's, and you and there is nothing." She grabbed her head, clearly exasperated. For the past week Sam had been coming everyday to see her and reminding her of the parts of her lost memory he could. They talked about why he had broken up with her, and the SUI) investigation. However, he had been unable to bring himself to tell her she had chosen the undercover job instead of him. Perhaps it was his pride, he didn't know. On the other hand there was still 6 months that neither of them had any clue about. Luke had gone over the basic assignment, but they had been planning to only have contact with him if needed or when they found enough to bring down the operation, so he didn't know much more than Sam and Andy. As for Nick, he had been in a coma since the accident, though the doctors had said they thought he would wake up any day. Andy had been so torn up, she insisted on seeing him as soon as she could and went to see him everyday hoping it would bring back some of the memories. Gail had also gone every day to see him.

"Sam" she whined. "I'm sorry Andy, I wish I could help." She had sat down on the bed with that adorable face she made sometimes when she was aggravated. "I wish Collins would wake up already." She frowned and Sam could see her fighting back tears. "He will soon I'm sure."She changed the subject. "Didn't the doctor say I could leave today?" "Yes he just has to come and sign the release forms and then we can go." Neither Sam nor Andy knew what their status was, and he wasn't pressuring her because she had enough on her plate. However, Andy had asked if Sam could give her a ride home today. "Ugh" She flopped back, "I'm tired of waiting." Just then the door opened, "Getting impatient are we." Dr Nelson laughed as he entered carrying her paperwork. Andy sat up. "Well I just have to do one more check up to make sure and then you're free to go." He turned to Sam. "You'll need to step out." Sam did as he was told and walked out into the hallway. Just then his phone went off. He looked down and saw that Sarah was calling. "Hey" he answered. He had already explained to Sarah everything that had happened in the last year with Andy, but the past week she had been on vacation in Hawaii. So he had left her a message telling her about the explosion and to call when she could. "How is she?" Her was voice frantic. "She's good, a little bit of amnesia, but other than that fine. Actually, the doctor just came in; as long as everything is fine she can go home today." "Oh that's great Sam. It really freaked me out to get a call like that." She sighed. "I'm sorry, I was just freaking out, didn't know who to call." "Well I'm glad she is ok, and on that note go win her back Sammy, you know you're never going to be happy without her." "Yep that's my plan." Just then the door to her hospital room opened. "Sarah, I got to go, call you later. Love you" "I love yo…" But he had flipped his phone closed, cutting off the conversation. Mostly, because Andy had just emerged, clothed in jeans and a t-shirt he had gotten for her from her apartment. It was the first time that Sam had seen her in anything other than a hospital gown since she had gotten to the hospital. She looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her. Ok well maybe not, but he was just so glad she was ok, and more importantly, back in his life. She grabbed his hand the minute he stepped forward to offer it. He was supposed to be taking her back to her apartment, but instead he took a left at Maybelle st. and she knew something was up. "Sam, I'm really tired I just want to go home and rest". "I know Andy, but I made dinner." He turned flashing his dimples. He knew it would work on her. It always did. "Alright, Sam, dinner, and ONE drink and then you take me home." "Ok deal". His master plan was working. It was now or never. He wanted to be with her forever. And after tonight he'd be one step closer. He thought about the little black box sitting in his coat pocket, and absentmindedly caressed it.


End file.
